Babe
by Withershins
Summary: A story of dance floors, eager beginnings, and a wide grin meeting a sly smirk. And sex. -Extra scene from 'Etched' universe, depicting how Mello and Light first got together. Explicit Mello/Light oneshot.


_Author's Note: Okay, there are several important things to know before you read. First, this contains descriptive gay sex, so, you know. Don't read if you're not interested._

_Second, this is an extra piece from Etched, a DN story I'm writing, and while it can be read alone, just know it's set in an AU with no Kira, in which Mello is a bit older than canon (about Light's age), and they spend a portion of the story fucking. For those of you who are following Etched, this is the bit when Light and Mello first got together, a couple months before Etched begins__ – and I think that's pretty much all you need to know._

* * *

><p>They had met two weeks ago, at a nightclub – Mello couldn't remember which exactly, as they all tended to blur together in a smear of dim lights and sweating bodies and alcohol-induced haze, but that all was beside the point anyway.<p>

Mello did, however, remember the cool appraisal a pair of piercing eyes had given him, and he remembered laughing in surprise as he clasped the other man's hand, hypnotic lighting and a heavy bass pounding from the room over serving as the backdrop to their introduction, because he'd never been one to hold in his laughter and really– what kind of name, Japanese or not, was _Light_? A pretentious fuck of a name, if he'd ever heard one.

He'd said as much at the time, his loud chuckles fading away but his grin as noisy as ever as their hands released each other. He'd expected the straitlaced-looking _Light_ to get flustered and angry, at least try to primly defend the noble origins of his name, and when he'd seen mahogany-brown eyes glint and smooth lips curl into a sly smirk, he'd felt something hot and electric race up his spine.

Light had leaned in closer, until his cold mouth and warm breath were right against Mello's ear, and in a soft, throaty voice, he'd simply whispered three words: "_Fuck off, cunt_." Then he'd pulled back and turned away to the rest of the group without another glance, as though he couldn't even be bothered to spare more than one breath to put Mello in his place, and Mello's grin had stretched even wider.

Christ, he'd been a fucking _bold_ little bitch, and it had really set Mello on fire. So Mello had snagged his elbow as he tried to turn away, laughed and said, "Gladly, babe, if you'll come with me." The 'babe' had just rolled off his tongue without his brain even thinking about it, but once the word was dropped he'd realized how fitting it felt for the confident brunet – who, Mello had realized, he had no idea was gay or not before technically propositioning him.

Not that it had really mattered.

Mello had been horny and more than a bit buzzed that night, looking for someone to play with, and in his mind all people were fair game, no matter what they perceived their own sexuality to be. He'd seduced more than one so-called straight man into his bed before, and he could do it again – and besides, what kind of straight man whispered like _that_ in another man's ear?

Nah, if Mello were L, he'd have said there was a ninety-four percent chance that Light was, if not flat-out gay, at least far enough down the scale for Mello to persuade him into a roll in the hay for the night.

Mello hadn't had any more time to think about Light's potential sexuality, however, because at that moment he'd cast Mello a veiled glance that positively dripped coolly amused disdain, the sort of glance that should have withered any man's balls who had the misfortune to receive it, but all it had done was spark Mello's interest another giant's step forward.

At least until Light had smirked, grabbed one of the black-haired men sitting across the table from Mello – who Mello realized a minute too late had been glaring at him warningly – then snogged him in a way that very clearly said _I'm taken, bitch._ After that, he'd slid himself into a chair, right next to the slightly dazed snog-recipient – and, it seemed, boyfriend – and, well. So much for that.

And hadn't that just been a fucking buzz-kill. Grudgingly, Mello had abandoned his plans to seduce the brunet that evening and turned his attention back the half-drunk blonde by his side, deciding to look for a fuck elsewhere.

Mello may have been a lot of things, but he wasn't the type to come between two people in a relationship – unless, of course, they were open to threesomes, in which case he'd be very glad to come between them. Or come under them, or over them; really, he wasn't picky.

Point was, Light had been declared out-of-bounds at that time, aside from a little harmless flirting and mostly-harmless under-the-table play that had quickly been shut down by Light, and that had been that.

Or so Mello had thought at first.

As the evening had worn on, not only had Mello discovered that, through some happy twist of fate, he and Light happened to live only a floor away in the same apartment complex, but after watching Light interact with his boyfriend he'd come to the happy conclusion that the relationship wasn't going to last much longer anyway. Three weeks tops, he'd given it, which had meant that even if he'd had to find another lay for that night, there was a good likelihood he'd have a chance later with the brunet, who'd started to seem more and more interesting and fuckable as evening had bled into night and then too-early morning, though that may have been the alcohol which had hijacked his bloodstream speaking.

And now, two weeks later, it looked like Mello was going to be proven right.

He was in a nightclub again, god and L only knew why, trapped among a sea of writhing and grinding bodies as a marrow-pounding beat coursed through the room like a collective heartbeat. Everything about the place was a numbing assault to the senses: the almost illegally loud music, the pulsating flashes of color and lights, the alcohol in his system, and the mass of humanity churning around him, losing all their inhibitions. He couldn't remember the name of this particular club either, despite having entered it less than twenty minutes ago, but that hardly mattered because just then he'd seen a familiar brunet slipping around the edges of the room, abandoning a drained glass as he left the dance floor and headed towards the exit.

Mello's feet had already started after him before his brain could completely convey the command, and it had only taken a few moments of quick footwork and skilled drunk-body-dodging before he had caught Light's arm and stopped him with a pleased grin.

"Hey, babe," he said as surprised brown eyes slid to his, and Light met his grin with a sly one of his own.

"Mello," he greeted, considerably more warmly than the first they'd met – though Mello more read his lips than heard the word itself, and Light leaned into Mello's body a little to be better heard over the heartbeat-hijacking music. "Any way I can get you to stop calling me that?"

Mello's lips twisted into a happy smile, and he laughed, the sound almost swallowed up by the throbbing beat. "Nope, not really," he said, and Light's eyes gleamed in lidded amusement.

"I thought not." This was said with an indulgent flash of a curled smile, leaving Mello with the impression that, were Light truly to object to his familiar form of address, he would have had no problems making his sentiments on the matter known.

But really, Light'd had plenty of opportunities to speak up if being called 'babe' by Mello bothered him, and he hadn't yet. Being neighbors who now _knew_ they were neighbors, they'd met several more times over the last two weeks – most memorably being the time they'd passed on the stairs outside their apartment complex early one morning, Light leaving for school and Mello just getting in for the night, and Light had nearly discovered the seeping knife-wound painting the inside of Mello's jacket sleeve red. And this really would have been tough to explain considering he couldn't exactly say how he was currently working for a famous hardass, stubborn detective who had no qualms sticking his successors in dangerous situations in the name of training, even if it was the truth.

They'd even had coffee once – no, twice actually – just as friends and newfound neighbors, and Light had very stubbornly ensured that Mello kept his feet to himself beneath the table, though Mello really hadn't minded. And in those stolen conversations and smirking exchanges of meaningless banter, Mello had found that, besides being eye-catchingly gorgeous and willing to be called 'babe', Light was pretty damn interesting to talk to and definitely not as boringly moral as his image suggested – though the "fuck off, cunt" should have been a pretty good indicator right from the get-go.

This wasn't to say Mello had abandoned his plans yet to fuck Light, not by any means; he was just waiting until Light was done messing around with his current sap of a boyfriend. And in the meantime, when he wasn't risking his ass for L, there were always plenty of other people out there willing to play around with a hot blond who looked damn fine in leather – and anything else he decided to wear.

But Light was here now, looking pretty damn fine himself, and even if he still was with his boyfriend dancing didn't really count as cheating.

So Mello threw Light a playful grin and asked, "You wanna dance?" not really expecting him to accept, and when Light raised an eyebrow and grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the sea of bodies, he felt his grin stretch wider as they were engulfed into the rolling masses out on the dance floor.

And then the beat, _mmm_, the beat was already pulsing though his bones, reverberating, smooth and steady and undeniable, and he let it overtake his senses now like a seeping poison, his body moving to the will of the rhythm as he followed after Light and melded into the crowd.

There was no distinct transition from finding a space and from starting dancing; everything on the dance floor was smooth and flowed without division. One moment Light had been pulling him in a weaving trail around bodies already lost to the music, the next they were both absorbed into the beat themselves, just two more bodies in the crush.

The music was flowing through him and it was flowing through Light, and Mello's heart beat in time against his chest as he watched Light's jean-hugged hips sway and his arms twist above his head and his lips curl and his eyes – _god, his eyes, they turned Mello's blood to fire_ – gleam in half-lidded invitation. Light's normally tanned skin had taken on a pale glow, bathed in the cool blue lighting, occasionally caught afire by the flashes of red and yellow and orange lights, and Mello found himself drawn irresistibly closer.

Then Mello's hands and hips were on Light, shallow, gentle touches that kept their bodies connected and grounded, and Mello's cheek brushed against Light's as he leaned in to whisper-shout in his ear.

"You sure your boyfriend will be alright with you dancing with me?"

He felt Light's cheek pull as his lips twisted into a grin – no, a smirk, definitely a smirk – and in his ear Light's voice said, "Don't act like you didn't already guess we've broken up."

Mello couldn't keep from laughing with relief, and he ran a hand down the side of Light's swaying (and single, thank fuck) body with a boldness he wouldn't have used two weeks ago, when Light was taken and fucking someone else.

And his mouth was grinning as he said in Light's ear, "You broke up with your boyfriend?" though, like Light had said, he'd already guessed that was the case. "Let's fuck, babe."

There was a breath of laughter in Mello's ear this time, and he could feel Light's hips swiveling beneath his hand as he whispered against his skin.

"Don't beat around the bush much, do you?" Light asked, and Mello could hear the smirk playing around the edges of his lips. "Tell me – how often does that approach get you sex, and how often does it get you punched in the face?"

Mello's hands were skating along Light's body with gleeful deliberation now but always returning home to his swaying hips, to his waist, still barely touching, just skimming.

"Mm, 'bout fifty-fifty. The chicks usually slap, though."

Light just chuckled, maybe said something dry like, "I'm incredibly unsurprised," Mello wasn't quite sure, then words faded out until all that was left was them and the pounding beat and hundreds of strangers. And Mello realized Light hadn't really answered his question, but when he looked into Light's teasing eyes he knew it didn't really matter what Light's lips said anymore, because their hips were together now, rolling and twisting together to the beat, and their mouths were inches apart, their breath entwining, and fuck if Mello didn't have his answer.

Light's hands were on his face, brushing through curtains of blond hair made paler in the dim lights, his fingers long and soft and _god_ they felt good. Mello didn't think he had blood in his veins anymore – all he had was music and whisky and _Light_, an intoxicating mixture even without the alcohol.

Mello's thigh was pressing boldly between Light's now, right up against him, and his hands rubbed slowly down the long length of his back, down to press against his ass and pull his hips even farther into Mello, and fuck, Light was rubbing himself leisurely against him to the music, down Mello's thigh then back up again, gently, and their mouths didn't get any closer than before but they didn't get too far away either, and he could still feel Light's breath warm on his lips. The beat was consuming them both already, enveloping and entwining and driving through their bones as they moved and swayed together.

And Mello's hand wrapped around Light's neck; Light's lips quirked in a taunting smile.

This wasn't dancing – this was foreplay set to music and Mello's body was reacting accordingly, but who gave a shit when half the room was hard already, arousal just another undertone beneath the mesmerizing lights and grinding hips and body-consuming music.

Mello's body was moving of its own accord now, his mind running on autopilot, and he gradually became aware that his hands couldn't get enough of Light, couldn't run along his body hard enough, and his hips were twisting slowly and deliberately to the sultry beat. He was simultaneously aware of nothing and everything – of soft hands that sent shivers coursing down in his spine, of gently pendulating hips that met his own with each sway, of smirking brown eyes almost too close to focus on properly.

Mello didn't bother worrying if maybe Light was just teasing him, just playing around for the evening but ultimately going to leave him high and dry. It didn't matter. All that mattered right then was the swing of Light's hips and the smile in his eyes and the intoxication of their bodies moving together to the music. Thinking about anything else was a fucking waste of energy.

Time passed. Exactly how much, Mello didn't know – and he didn't give a damn either. There was nothing quite like having a drink in his system and a body dancing next to his, a simple, mindless pleasure which he didn't think he'd ever get tired of.

He wasn't sure at what point he'd stopped dancing and started full-on grinding, needy but not completely desperate yet – but that was what he found himself doing, Light's body pulled flush against him as he grinded his hips into Light's. Mello's hands were curled around Light's hipbones, pulling them tightly against himself, and Light's body was rolling with his, and Mello didn't think he'd ever get enough.

Then Light was pulling away, twisting out of his grasp to sway alone and throw him taunting glances through his lashes, Mello's body moving on its own as his eyes drank up the sight of Light with his swiveling hips and knees and smirking eyes – then they were together again, the air tight and hot between them as they danced inches apart.

Light's hands were being more audacious than before, rubbing down the sides of Mello's legs with his fingers spread wide. And Mello's lips were twisted in a permanent grin, and a chuckle was caught in his throat, and his thighs were sweating beneath the tight hug of his black jeans but he didn't care; he didn't care because Light was shooting him a sly smile and wrapping his arms around his neck now, and he was pulling Mello's ear into his mouth and he was whispering, low and throaty and delicious.

"Let's leave."

And Mello grabbed his hand tightly in his own and pulled him from the greedy clutches of the gyrating, oblivious crowd before he could change his mind.

* * *

><p>Mello's car was warm and dry, unlike the pouring rain they'd ran through to reach it.<p>

Though, to be honest, it wasn't Mello's car at all but a long-term rental, paid for through L's money – but he doubted that mattered much to Light as he slid inside with an appreciative glance at black leather seats and tossed Mello a raised eyebrow.

"How the hell do you afford this kind of car?" he asked, and Mello felt his lips grinning as he slipped the key into the ignition.

"Does it matter, babe?"

Light smirked back, then the engine purred into life and they were slipping out onto the night-filled street.

There was some sort of half-shitty, half-addictive pop song that all the world would be sick of in three weeks but right now couldn't get enough of pouring quietly from the speakers, accompanied by the spray of water from the tires and the heavy splattering of rain against the roof and windshield. The world was rain-blurred outside the windows, thick rivulets of water running down the cold glass; Mello could feel the chill radiating inwards. Light's face was turned towards his window slightly, not speaking, but Mello was familiar enough with Light by this point to know the silence was a comfortable one.

Mello had only been driving a few minutes, his body still thrumming with semi-urgency, when he felt a hand trailing up his leg and nearly swerved into an oncoming car.

He somehow managed to keep it steady and in his own lane – Matt would've been proud – and he shot a quick, surprised glance at Light.

Light was glancing back, a small smile playing around his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Mello felt something hot pouring down his spine. But he kept his eyes focused back on the road, even though fuck, he was still hard and Light wasn't helping, dragging his hand higher and higher until _Christ_ he was rubbing right between Mello's legs, somehow hard and gentle at the same time, and Mello was suddenly worried he was going to come well before they got to the next stoplight, let alone back to his place.

Mello wasn't sure how much of this he could take, how long he could stand Light's palm grinding down onto his cock before his hips began squirming and rocking – or worse, he crashed the bloody car – but he sure as hell was willing to find out as long as Light kept it up. And he was going to be panting like a fucking dog soon but he really didn't give a shit, because Light's long fingers were running softly along the line of his zip, and _oh god, harder, more pressure_, and Mello was seriously considering pulling the car off the road and fucking Light into the rented leather seats, or curling his hand tightly through that silky soft brown hair and yanking him in for a make-out session, or _something_, _anything_ to relieve some of the tension starting to build again within him.

Then Light gave a particularly tight squeeze with his hand, and Mello felt a shudder racing through him.

"Nghn," he said, eloquently. Light chuckled and smiled to his window, and Mello's brain, despite the waves of lust currently mucking up its thinking process, somehow got the message that if he even thought about pulling over or doing anything besides getting them back to their apartments, he'd have a serious lack of wild hot sex that night.

And he couldn't keep from grinning, but he tried to pay at least a modicum of attention to the road. An accident would just take away from time Mello could use fucking Light.

The rest of the car ride was pure, delicious torture, and Mello could barely keep his foot steady on the pedal and his hands from shaking on the wheel. Had he known earlier that Light was such a damn maddening tease, he'd have snatched him up long ago, already taken or not. By the time they reached their apartment complex, his legs were trembling with the suppressed urge to _move_, and his cock was painfully hard as it pressed up against the zip of his much-too-tight-for-this jeans. Light had a wicked smirk on his face, and after generously cupping Mello's cock tightly one last time he slipped out of the car and was headed towards the stairs before Mello could even properly turn the car off.

Mello was following (scrambling, if he was being honest) after him with a grin and a swagger a heartbeat later.

The stairs may very well have been Everest for how long they took to climb, and even though Mello _knew_ Light wasn't going to abandon him now he still felt a slip of relief when Light turned down to saunter towards Mello's place rather than continuing up one more flight towards his own apartment.

And Mello was already shimmying his key out of his pocket while simultaneously trying to catch up with Light, who was leaning against Mello's doorframe now with the kind of smile that turned Mello's insides to electricity instead of blood and bones, and he couldn't decide if he could wait until they got inside or not.

Light cocked an eyebrow, and Mello knew he'd have to.

Somehow Mello managed to get the key out of his pocket, somehow he managed to get it in the keyhole and the door open, somehow he managed to let Light pass through the threshold unmolested, then he was inside the apartment and fuck if he was going to be patient any longer.

Light was slipping his shoes off and glancing around Mello's half-lit apartment casually, turning to say something to Mello over his shoulder, but before the words could even leave his throat Mello had him pressed up against the just-closed door and their hips and mouths were together and _god,_ that was _electric._

Light chuckled against his lips and Mello grinned back, wasting no time in slipping his tongue deep inside Light's mouth, stroking and tangling. His hips were grinding hard enough that it was probably a bit painful for Light and he hadn't even noticed, but Light was grinding back, rolling up into Mello, their hips melding together and positively on fire. Mello's hands had stolen a will of their own somewhere and were grabbing at Light tightly enough to leave dark bruises, but if the pleased murmurs and moans Light was pressing into his mouth were anything to judge by he didn't seem to mind.

But his hands, they couldn't decide where they wanted to hold Light the most, so they kept running all over him, down his legs and up his chest and across hard nipples still concealed by his shirt and tightly through his hair and along his neck and collar bone and down the sides of his back as he thrust against Light and _oh_, he could feel Light's cock hard against his own, and suddenly his hands knew exactly what they wanted to do, flying down to Light's jeans to tear at the button and zip until he was yanking his pants off his hips, the two of them somehow managing to get Light's pants and underwear off his body and flung away into the semi-darkness.

Then Mello all but shoved his still-covered hips back against Light, and Light gave what felt like the most delicious gasp he'd ever heard, then a shuddering breath and a low moan. He grinded his hips harder, Light let out a shaky, "God, Mello…" and at that point, Mello didn't give a fuck about anything but getting his cock as deep into Light as it would go.

His jeans were open and down around his ankles what felt like a half-second later, and his cock thanked him for the too-long-delayed relief from the tight hold, and his instincts held a coup and finally overthrew the last vestiges of rational thought from his brain.

He was kneeing Light's legs apart, about to thrust up inside, when a hand suddenly squeezed his balls _hard_ and teeth bit wonderfully painfully on his earlobe.

"_Lube_, jackass," Light whispered hotly in his ear.

Ah, shit. Rational thought had found an ally, gaining up against him with Light.

Mello's mind fumbled around for a few agonizing seconds, trying to remember where the fuck he kept some lube while his cock tried to convince him it was better to just fuck Light then and there and fuck the consequences (though his balls, still clutched unbearably tightly in Light's hand, had something to say about that), when he suddenly, thankfully remembered he had a bottle of the stuff in his bathroom.

"Don't go anywhere," he growled against Light's neck, and Light laughed and released his sac and gave him an encouraging shove on the shoulder.

"I'll stay right here," he promised with a wry smirk.

Mello turned and found his feet were still tangled up in his jeans, so he kicked them away, stumbling towards his bathroom as he yanked his shirt off over his head as well.

When he got back, lube bottle in hand, he found Light had kept his promise and was still leaning against the front door, working at the buttons on his own shirt and looking much too calm and relaxed for the situation, besides the hard cock jetting up between his legs.

Mello started pouring lube into his right hand as he walked, not caring as he spilled more than a bit on the floor, and the instant he reached Light he grabbed him by the hips and pulled him against himself, just far enough away from the door that he could snake his lubed-up hand around towards Light's ass.

His left hand found Light's leg and pulled it up around his hip, and it wrapped around tightly, then their hips and cocks were pressing hard against each other, and Mello wasted no time in thrusting two fingers deep into Light, his arm trapped between Light's body and the indifferent door.

"Ah, _fuck_," Light moaned, his eyes drifting shut and his mouth drifting open in a sigh.

And Mello's fingers were up inside Light, and Light's head was dropped back against the door as he panted quietly, Mello's eyes flickering between watching his face and watching their hips and bodies rolling against each other, bare chests brushing. He worked quickly, stretching Light and using his hips to press Light back onto his hand, and he couldn't help covering Light's mouth with his own and eating up each trembling moan and gasp that dropped from Light's lips.

Finally, finally, Light's eyes snapped open, their lust-glaze sending a thrill down Mello's spine, and he whispered to Mello, "Okay, that's enough."

Mello did _not _need to be told twice, and his fingers slipped out of Light and, hitching Light's thigh just a bit higher on his hip, he somehow managed to fumblingly find Light's hole with the tip of his cock, then without a pause he drove it deep inside.

Light was gasping and panting again, making Mello's head swim, which was already swimming plenty from the sudden shock of being engulfed by Light's body. His head dropped to Light's shoulder and he trembled, unable to move for a second as he adjusted to the _tight_ and the _hot_ and the _oh god I'm going to come right now_.

After a few moments of trembling stillness, Light's voice whispered in his ear, "You can fuck me now, you know," and his tongue traced slowly up the outside shell, and Mello decided that really wasn't helping his resolve to not shoot his seed into Light immediately upon entering him.

But he managed to take a few steadying breaths until he was ready, _dying_ to move again, and he lifted his head and grinned into Light's smirk, catching his mouth in a biting kiss, then his hips were snapping and thrusting and he couldn't have stopped them if he'd tried.

And Light was moaning in his ear, and Mello was rolling his hips up into Light, deeper and deeper, and Mello suddenly became aware that there was a stream of curses and filth and god only knew what coursing out of his mouth and that Light was moaning because of it, and Mello thought he was going to die of overstimulation when he realized Light was apparently _incredibly_ turned on by dirty talk.

And it was all building and all becoming too much too fast but Mello couldn't slow down, couldn't stop driving harder and harder into Light, couldn't halt the flow of words from his mouth even though he had no idea what he was saying, and Light's hands had wandered up to the top of the doorframe, fingers clutching on so tightly that his knuckles were deathly-white, and Mello had Light pressed tightly against the door now, both long legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked him roughly against the wood, and Light's cock was trapped between their bodies and it was all too much, too much too much, and Mello was about to lose himself, he knew it. He was spinning towards the edge, about to come, and he couldn't stop it so he just enjoyed the relentless pull on his body rushing him towards completion.

He looked into Light's eyes and saw them staring back, piercing and _Christ, too intense_, and suddenly he knew this relationship was not going to be ending anytime soon if he could help it.

And he whispered, "Fuck, Light, you're such a fucking _whore_," and Light's eyes suddenly glazed over in a wave of arousal and Mello couldn't help it but he was _coming_, shaking and trembling and shouting and spilling into Light, deep inside as he pinned him against the wood of the door.

When he opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realized he had squeezed shut, he found Light panting heavily, his limbs trembling and his eyes burning in an _almost there, fucking touch me already_ sort of way, so he reached between their bodies and tugged Light's cock, quick and tight and hard. And Light gave a throaty sigh of delight and came as well, his hips rolling unceasingly as he released all over Mello's hand, and Mello couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Light surrendering himself to breathless climax.

Then Light was done, his chest pulling in deep, steadying breaths, and his eyes were locked on Mello's, his lips twisted in that same smirk that had set Mello on fire the first they'd ever met, and Mello couldn't help the words that tumbled out of his mouth next in a rush of enthusiasm.

"Fuck, babe, that was…fuck. Just, fuck. I mean, _Jesus Christ_ that was good. And this probably sounds fucking clingy and shit and I probably should've asked to come inside like that, but fuck, it's your fault, and I know I sound like a fucking teenager right now though I swear I'm not, and can I see you again? I mean, soon?" Mello didn't care that he was rambling or sounded like a kid who'd just had sex for the first time, because he'd fucking enjoyed himself and still had a thousand and a half things he wanted to try with Light before they parted ways. Besides, he'd never been one to curb his enthusiasm anyway.

And Light was grinning in satisfaction, like he'd been expecting this, waiting for this, and he was wiping up some of his own cum with long fingers and licking it away, and Mello suddenly remembered a conversation they'd had a few days ago over bitter-sweet coffee, when at some point Light had casually mentioned he wasn't interested in one-night-stands.

"Sure, why not?" Light answered slyly now once his fingers were clean, smirking up and Mello, and Mello understood why Light didn't do one-night-stands – because no one could be satisfied with just one night with him. "But when you cheat on me," Light continued casually, and Mello was feeling too post-sex tingly and fucking wonderful to be even vaguely offended he said _when_ and not _if_, "then I'm done. No second chances." His eyes flashed up to Mello's, liquid intensity. "Got it?"

And Mello grinned back, feeling a rush of excitement and starting something new and fun and interesting.

"Got it."

And he grabbed Light's chin and pulled him in for a kiss to seal the deal.


End file.
